Haut les coeurs
by Mayils
Summary: Une semaine après la tempête, April a encore des choses à avouer à Jackson. OneShot, spoilers 9x24.


Voici un oneshot sur le couple April/Jackson. La scène se déroule une semaine après la tempête de l'épisode 9x24. Le titre et les paroles du début viennent de la chanson Haut les coeurs de Fauve, collectif artistique français que je vous conseille d'écouter si vous ne connaissez pas encore.

* * *

_Faut pas attendre qu'il soit trop tard pour dire qu'on tient aux autres_

_Qu'on a besoin d'eux_

_Qu'on plongerait devant les balles rien que pour eux_

_Qu'on sera toujours là._

_Faut se dire la vérité_

_Faut oser s'avouer les choses importantes._

_Faut se dire les mots qui font barrage_

_Qui donnent du courage quand il y a du blizzard._

_(Haut les cœurs - Fauve)_

"Je suis un chirurgien certifié… J'ai réussi mes examens, je suis un chirurgien certifié !"

Jackson venait d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement après que quelqu'un ait sonné et s'était retrouvé face à April. Elle avait du mal à respirer, comme si elle avait couru, et portait un sac de voyage à la main. Jackson mit quelques secondes à réagir, il n'avait pas vu April depuis une semaine, depuis la tempête durant laquelle ils avaient eu une conversation douloureuse, et ne savait pas qu'elle était déjà revenue de San Francisco où elle venait de repasser ses examens.

"J'ai réussi Jackson ! J'étais à l'aéroport, j'attendais mon taxi pour rentrer chez moi et je me suis dit "Tiens, tu pourrais regarder si les résultats sont sortis !". Alors j'ai pris mon portable. Je savais très bien que les résultats étaient censés être publiés à 21h et qu'il n'était que 20h45, mais on ne sait jamais… Et puis j'ai vu que les résultats étaient là, et…"Kepner, April - reçue", c'est ce qu'il y avait écrit !"

Jackson sourit à ce flot de paroles caractéristique d'April lorsque trop d'émotions étaient en elle. Même s'ils s'étaient mal quittés la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, son enthousiasme était communicatif et il était fier d'elle.

"Félici-"

"Et là mon taxi est arrivé et le chauffeur m'a demandé l'adresse où il devait me déposer, et la seule qui me soit venue à l'esprit c'était la tienne. Je voulais que tu sois le premier à qui j'annoncerais que je suis un chirurgien certifié maintenant. Je voulais que tu sois le premier."

Sa voix s'était éteinte et ses yeux étaient brillants alors qu'ils fixaient Jackson dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Viens, rentre." dit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée et le suivit dans son salon.

"Je n'ai pas de champagne pour fêter ça, mais je peux te proposer de la bière." dit-il en ouvrant le frigo.

Il sentait la tension dans l'air et savait pertinemment que c'était de sa faute à lui s'il se sentait mal à l'aise avec sa meilleure amie pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait. Leur dernière conversation tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

_Il était dans un lit aux urgences, son bras en écharpe. L'effet des antidouleurs que lui avait donné Callie plus tôt commençait à s'estomper. Ces dernières 24 heures avaient été affreuses. D'abord il avait vu April se fiancer à son petit ami parfait. Il avait organisé un flashmob pour la demander en mariage. Devant tous leurs collègues, devant tout l'hôpital. Et elle avait dit oui. Elle avait ri, elle avait pleuré, et elle avait dit oui. Et tout le monde applaudissait et s'exclamait que c'était magnifique et adorable. Et lui il ne se rappelait que de sa propre demande en mariage qu'il lui avait fait à peine quelques mois auparavant. Dans une chambre de garde, alors qu'ils pensaient tous les deux qu'il était enceinte. Et quand il s'est avéré qu'elle ne l'était pas, elle avait ri, elle avait presque pleuré. Cela avait anéanti Jackson. Et cette demande en mariage l'avait laissé sonné, laissé sur la touche. Et puis bien sûr il y avait eu cette tempête et ce bus qui avait explosé. Il avait bien failli y passer._

_Le rideau autour de son lit s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître April. Elle avait l'air épuisée, dévastée et Jackson sentit tout de suite qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire. Et après cette journée désastreuse, il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait être une bonne nouvelle…_

"_Arrête… Peu importe ce qui te préoccupe, garde-le pour toi d'accord ?"_

_Elle resta muette devant lui pendant quelques secondes et prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage._

"_C'est toi que je veux, Jackson. C'est toi que je veux."_

_Il n'y croyait pas. Ces mots n'avaient aucun sens et son cerveau les bloquait, refusant de les assimiler. Ce n'était pas possible._

"_April…"_

"_Je n'ai pas été juste avec toi, je le sais, et je t'ai vraiment blessé…"_

"_Tu vas te marier."_

"_Quand ce bus a explosé, j'ai cru que tu étais mort et-"_

_Sa voix s'éteignit dans ses larmes et Jackson répéta encore une fois._

"_Tu vas te marier."_

"_Sauf si tu me donnes une raison de ne pas le faire…"_

_Elle le suppliait presque. Elle avait peur, il le sentait. Et lui était encore plus effrayé qu'elle, il en était sûr. Il n'arrivait pas à parler._

"_Jackson…" murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment._

"_Je… Je ne peux pas." finit-il par articuler. _

"_Oh…"_

_La voix d'April s'étrangla à nouveau et elle baissa ses yeux plein de larmes. Jackson savait que c'était le moment d'enfin lui avouer qu'il ne l'avait jamais oubliée, qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à passer à autre chose. Mais il avait peur. April et ses humeurs changeantes lui avaient brisé le cœur plusieurs fois déjà et il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait encore le supporter. Son 'oui' quand Matthew l'avait demandée en mariage résonnait encore dans ses oreilles et cela faisait presque aussi mal que le souffle de l'explosion._

"_Tu lui as dit oui, April !" finit-il par dire et sa voix trahissait le mal que cela lui avait fait. "Tu le connais depuis quoi, trois mois ? Mais tu lui as dit oui. Tu veux une raison de ne pas l'épouser ? En voilà une : tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux April. Tu dis que c'est moi que tu veux, mais si je n'avais pas failli exploser avec ce bus aujourd'hui on sait tous les deux que cette conversation n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Je pense que tu ne me veux pas, tu as juste eu peur de me perdre parce qu'on a déjà perdu Reed et Charles. Tu ne me veux pas. Parce que si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de te 'revirginiser' après qu'on ait fait l'amour. Et tu n'aurais pas pleuré de joie quand tu t'es rendue compte que tu n'allais pas m'épouser."_

_April était immobile, encaissant ces mots que Jackson lui lançait. Quand il eut terminé, elle réussit à articuler._

"_Je… Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prête à avoir un bébé. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de petit ami avant, je ne suis pas encore un chirurgien certifié, je voulais juste… C'était trop précipité pour moi !"_

"_Et te marier avec un homme que tu connais à peine ça ne l'est pas !"_

_Les yeux verts de Jackson transperçaient April et elle était clouée sur place, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Il n'avait jamais été en colère contre elle comme ça._

"_Rentre chez toi. Je vais bien et j'ai juste envie de dormir maintenant."_

_Et il voulait surtout ne plus voir les yeux remplis de larmes d'April. Il avait toujours voulu la protéger, empêcher les gens de lui faire du mal, parce que vraiment elle ne le méritait pas. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il était fatigué que finalement ce soit elle qui lui fasse du mal._

_April hocha la tête en se détournant de lui._

"_Prends soin de toi." murmura-t-elle en essayant de toutes ses forces de contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix._

"April, je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai traitée le soir de la tempête. J'étais exténué et-"

"Je sais. Tu m'as fait mal, vraiment très mal. Mais tu avais aussi raison, j'étais perdue ce soir-là."

Jackson ferma les yeux un instant. Elle allait sûrement lui dire qu'elle regrettait la déclaration qu'elle lui avait fait, qu'elle avait parlé sous le coup de l'émotion. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, April remettait une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille avec sa main gauche. Sa main gauche nue, sa main gauche sans bague de fiançailles. Il allait parler mais April le coupa une nouvelle fois.

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis notre dernière conversation. J'ai réfléchi à mon avenir, au fait que j'étais à deux doigts de devenir un vrai chirurgien si je réussissais mes examens et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas exercer ce métier prestigieux qui demande une prise de risque à chaque opération si j'en étais incapable dans ma vie privée. Et là je viens d'apprendre que ça y est, je suis un chirurgien certifié, et je ne peux plus me cacher. Toute ma vie je me suis sentie moyenne. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, les garçons ne venaient pas vers moi, il y avait toujours quelqu'un de plus doué que moi. Et quand on était internes à Mercy West ça s'est un peu arrangé, je voyais que j'étais douée pour la chirurgie et j'avais enfin de vrais amis."

"April-"

"Tu m'as intimidée pendant nos deux premières années d'internat." lâcha-t-elle. "Déjà parce que tu es un Avery, tu appelles 'Maman' et 'Grand-père' deux des plus grands chirurgiens du monde et tu as pratiquement été élevé dans un bloc opératoire alors que moi c'était la première fois que j'en voyais un quand je suis arrivée à Mercy West."

Depuis six ans qu'il la connaissait, April ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça.

"Et puis aussi parce que même après une garde 48 heures, on dirait que tu sors d'une pub pour Calvin Klein ! Je sais bien que tu détestes être jugé sur ton nom ou ton physique, mais tu ne peux pas le nier… Bref, là où je veux en venir c'est que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un comme toi puisse devenir ami avec quelqu'un comme moi. Mais on est devenus amis et j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai vu que tu étais gentil et humble mais que tu n'étais pas parfait, et découvrir que tu avais des défauts m'a fait encore plus t'apprécier. Tu es vraiment devenu mon repère, la personne à qui je pouvais me confier, après la mort de Reed et Charles."

Jackson lui sourit, ce qui encouragea April à continuer.

"Je pense que c'est le mélange de tout cela qui m'a poussé à t'embrasser à San Francisco il y a un an. Et l'adrénaline d'avoir frappé ce type aussi. Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de ça. D'avoir le courage de t'embrasser je veux dire. Je pense que j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi, mais ce n'était pas si difficile que ça de faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas, parce que j'étais habituée depuis le lycée à avoir un faible pour les garçons avec qui je n'avais aucune chance. Et puis je t'ai vu avoir plusieurs petites amies pendant toutes ces années, et elles étaient toutes plus jolies et brillantes les unes que les autres. Ça m'a souvent fait un peu de mal. Pas forcément parce que ça confirmait que je n'étais pas ton style de femme, mais surtout parce que ça me rappelait que je n'avais jamais eu une vraie relation de couple avec quelqu'un. Et le fait d'être encore vierge me faisait me sentir encore plus différente des gens, comme si j'étais encore une enfant par certains côtés. Et ce soir-là, quand tu as répondu à mon baiser et que j'ai senti que tu avais envie de faire l'amour avec moi, je me suis sentie prête à changer, à ne plus être différente. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, j'étais attirée par toi physiquement et moralement, alors je me suis dit "Tant pis si ta première fois n'est pas ta nuit de noces, tu es avec un homme extraordinaire et il a envie de toi lui aussi !". Je suis désolée d'avoir complètement disjoncté. Faire l'amour avec toi a été une expérience incroyable et m'a quelque part permis d'être plus sûre de moi, mais d'un autre côté j'ai eu peur de ce que cela allait changer pour nous deux, pour notre amitié. Et puis tu allais partir pour Tulane et moi j'avais échoué, je n'avais plus de travail, j'étais une ratée. C'était insupportable. J'ai pensé un moment qu'on allait pouvoir devenir un couple tous les deux, et puis l'instant d'après je n'étais qu'un chirurgien raté et toi tu partais vivre de l'autre côté du pays…"

"Mais je suis resté." l'interrompit Jackson. Il avait besoin de se défendre lui aussi. "Je suis resté et c'est toi qui es partie, qui es rentrée chez toi. Je t'avais demandé de m'attendre pour qu'on puisse parler de nous deux, mais tu es partie. Tu m'as laissé seul. Pas le contraire."

"Je suis déso-"

"On aurait pu être ensemble là. Et on aurait pu être ensemble après ça, quand tu es revenue. Mais tu n'as pas arrêté de répéter que ce qu'on faisait était mal. Je t'ai dit que je ne regretterais jamais d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi. Alors, que cela soit une chose horrible pour toi, ça fait mal April. Ça fait vraiment mal. Et tes "Merci mon Dieu !" quand tu as appris que tu ne portais pas mon bébé, ça aussi ça fait vraiment mal April !"

"Je n'étais pas prête !" s'exclama April en haussant la voix. "Tu veux savoir combien de temps ont duré toutes mes relations avant toi ? Deux mois ! Je ne savais pas comment c'était d'aimer quelqu'un, de vivre avec un homme, de faire des plans plus importants que le film qu'on irait voir au cinéma le soir même ! Tous les deux, on ne se voyait qu'à l'hôpital, dans des chambres de garde. On n'avait jamais passé une vraie soirée ensemble, au restaurant ou peu importe. Et je ne me plains pas, ces moments avec toi étaient tellement bons ! Tellement tellement bons ! Mais je n'avais perdu ma virginité que depuis trois mois, je n'étais pas diplômée, et je n'étais pas prête pour avoir un enfant. Avec qui que ce soit. Tu as été adorable avec moi. Je savais que tu ne me laisserais jamais seule. Mais je ne voulais pas de cette vie-là, je ne voulais pas passer ma vie à me demander si tu étais marié avec moi parce que tu m'aimais, que tu le voulais au plus profond de toi, ou parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien qui veut que son enfant ait une famille. Alors oui, j'ai été soulagée de ne pas être enceinte. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu que nous deux ça s'arrête ! Au contraire ! Je voulais construire quelque chose avec toi. Et si ça avait marché, oui bien sûr que j'aurais voulu t'épouser et avoir des enfants avec toi à un moment dans le futur ! Parce qu'on l'aurait choisi tous les deux, pas parce qu'on se serait sentis obligés ! Et j'ai essayé de te le dire, mais tu as voulu qu'on arrête tout."

"On a déjà eu cette conversation…"

"Non, on ne l'a jamais terminée et tu ne m'as pas laissée m'expliquer, alors tu vas continuer à m'écouter !"

Ce ton autoritaire était plutôt rare dans la voix d'April et comme à chaque fois, Jackson resta sans voix. April en profita pour continuer.

"Tu as rompu et tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle petite amie. Et quand tu me l'as dit, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser "Peut-être qu'il veut juste me rendre jalouse et que ça ne signifie rien pour lui !" mais j'avais tort. Tu voulais juste être honnête et droit en me le disant, parce que tu es un homme bien."

Sa voix n'était plus énervée. Elle était juste triste à présent.

"Tu es vraiment passé à autre chose… Tu ne cherchais pas à me rendre jalouse ou à te venger. Tu ne cherchais pas à ce que je vous vois Stephanie et toi, à ce que je tombe sur vous quand vous vous embrassez ou peu importe. Et l'idée que tu es sûrement amoureux ou en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, ça faisait mal au début, et ça fait toujours aussi mal maintenant… Alors quand Matthew m'a proposé de sortir avec lui, j'ai accepté parce que je pensais que comme ça, je pourrais peut-être t'oublier à mon tour. Et puis je me suis rendue compte qu'il était parfait pour moi, qu'il était exactement comme l'homme idéal que j'avais toujours imaginé épouser un jour. Mais même en réalisant ça, tu continuais à me manquer… Quand Matthew m'a demandée en mariage, c'était fou, personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi ! J'étais aux anges ! Et j'ai dit oui. Comment j'aurais pu dire non après cette demande ? Devant tous nos collègues, nos amis… Matthew me proposait tout ce dont j'avais pu rêver, et l'image qu'il a de moi, c'est… C'est la fille que j'étais avant toi. Et tout était bel et bien terminé entre nous, alors je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que je ne redevienne pas la fille que j'étais avant. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je passe ma vie seule alors qu'un homme qui avait tout pour que je finisse par tomber amoureuse de lui me proposait un avenir, une famille…"

"April… Où est ta bague ?"

Elle regarda sa main gauche et sourit tristement, des larmes dans les yeux.

"Quelques heures après, il y a eu cette tempête et ce bus et… Et tu ne nous avais pas suivi, tu étais encore là-bas et j'ai vu les flammes… Je me souviens juste avoir couru vers le bus et quelqu'un qui me retenait juste avant qu'il explose… Et pendant une minute j'ai cru que c'était fini, que je ne te reverrais jamais…"

Sa voix était complètement cassée par les sanglots maintenant. Elle eut besoin d'un instant pour pouvoir recommencer à parler et elle fut reconnaissante à Jackson de ne rien dire. Mais il était incapable de parler devant la douleur de son amie. La douleur immense qu'elle ressentait à la seule idée de le perdre.

"J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Qu'une fois de plus une chose affreuse arrivait dans cet hôpital et que cette fois c'était toi qu'on allait perdre. Que j'allais perdre. Mais tu es apparu à travers la fumée et je n'ai jamais été plus reconnaissante de toute ma vie. Et j'ai compris que je ne redeviendrai jamais la fille que j'étais avant toi. Que j'allais être amoureuse de toi pendant encore très longtemps. Peu importe à quel point Matthew m'aimait, ou en tous cas aimait l'idée qu'il avait de moi, je n'allais jamais l'aimer comme je t'aime toi. Et c'était trop injuste et ça fait trop mal d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'a pas les mêmes sentiments… Alors j'ai rompu avec lui. Je ne devais pas continuer à lui faire croire qu'il était l'homme de ma vie, ou en tous cas qu'il allait le devenir. Je ne veux pas me marier alors que je ne suis pas amoureuse. Parce que même si tu ne m'aimes pas, moi je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Et ça m'a fait peur et mal pendant très longtemps. Mais maintenant je ne dois plus avoir peur comme ça. Je suis un vrai chirurgien maintenant et je ne dois plus avoir peur. Je ne peux pas ignorer le mal que ça fait de t'aimer, mais maintenant que je t'ai tout dit, je peux arrêter d'avoir peur."

April se leva du canapé où elle était assise. Elle pouvait partir à présent, elle avait enfin été totalement honnête avec Jackson. Il restait silencieux, les sourcils un peu froncés, essayant d'enregistrer tout ce que qu'elle venait de lui dire. Quand il réalisa qu'elle s'éloignait, il retrouva l'usage de sa voix.

"Je ne suis pas amoureux de Stephanie. Je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai rompu avec elle le lendemain de la tempête."

April s'arrêta un milieu du salon, dos à lui.

"Je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne voulais pas l'être. J'ai tout fait pour écraser mes sentiments pour toi. Parce que j'avais peur de ne jamais être à la hauteur de l'homme que tu imaginais pour toi. Et parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, la seule personne qui me connaît vraiment, et avoir ces sentiments pour toi, c'est vraiment terrifiant."

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, les yeux à nouveau brillants. Jackson lui sourit.

"Mais je ne veux plus avoir peur moi non plus."


End file.
